Nueve meses juntos
by henhazuneko
Summary: Colección de Oneshots, Viñetas y Drabbles (Harutaka Genderbend)/Desde Abril-Diciembre/De que Haruka esta resfriada y de como Takano terminó haciendo de niñera en el día blanco. (Mes: Mayo)
1. Chapter 1

**Nueve meses juntos**

**Capítulo Uno: Cierra los ojos**

* * *

><p><em>Ni Kagerou ProjectMekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

><p>En Abril, en una tímida y soleada mañana, Haruka se había dado cuenta que no había traído paraguas. Aunque no era realmente un detalle importante (pues es el cielo estaba espectacularmente brillante), tenía una sensación (muy insistente), de que nada saldría como lo había planeado. Y esta sensación debió ser algún tipo de presentimiento, pues apenas acabadas las clases una fuerte lluvia envolvió a toda la ciudad, incluyendo la escuela por supuesto. Haruka estaba indecisa, si esperar que la lluvia terminará o salir corriendo a través de los espacios cubiertos por techos con tal de no mojarse demasiado. O incluso peor, terminar resfriada y no ver a sus amigos por semanas enteras. Y además, ella ya estaba enferma.<p>

— Hm, esto es un problema…—Susurró la chica, algo decepcionada de sí misma y de su incompetencia. Entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pensando mejor que hacer, y al volver a abrirlos vio una figura humana. Sorprendida, escudriño más el rostro que estaba frente a ella. La persona delante suyo, apartó la mirada, abochornado. Formando una pequeña sonrisa, notó que hacía un gesto de entregarle un pequeño paraguas.

—Pero Takano, esto es tu paraguas, te mojarás si no…

— ¡Calla, yo decido que hacer! Además tú eres la tonta porque se supone que en pronóstico dijeron que hoy llovería. Así que acepta de una maldita vez el jodido paraguas.-Dijo, acercando dicho objeto de forma aparentemente un poco _brusca. _Que de brusca no tenía nada, porque Haruka conocía perfectamente a Takano. Era un poco tímido, solo eso.

—Gracias.

Pero eso no quedaría así simplemente, no podía permitir que Takano (que ya se iba), tuviera un resfriado por su culpa.

— ¡Espera, hey Takano! Tuve una idea ¡Compartamos el paraguas!

— ¡¿Eh?!

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera protestar, Haruka ya estaba a su lado. Sonriendo como siempre. Entrelazando su brazo con el suyo. Y poniéndolo terriblemente rojo al notar su respiración cerca de su cara.

— ¡Haruka, estás muy cerca! ¡Aléjate, no molestes! —Pero el mismo sabía que sus palabras no valdrían nada, Haruka jamás lo escuchaba. Y de cierta manera estaba contento (aunque no lo demostrase y lo ocultara con todo el fervor de su alma), pues la cercanía con la chica era agradable y lo hacía sentir muy bien.

—Je~, así que finalmente los tortolitos se decidieron~…—Una voz atrás de los estudiantes, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran horriblemente, pareciéndose a tomates hervidos. Una risita que no parecía querer disipar el nerviosismo de los jóvenes. Definitivamente, la vieja y estúpida maestra Keimi, quién siempre llegaba tarde al aula.

—Profesora, no se trata de eso, lo que sucede es que….

—Entiendo, te '_olvidaste'_ tu paraguas. —Dijo la mujer mientras hacía un signo sospechoso con sus dos manos, haciendo énfasis en _olvidaste._ Y empezó a reírse de manera coqueta otra vez, haciendo que a Takano le saliera una vena por la frente.

—Vieja…Piérdase…—La mayor empezó a sudar frío al ver la aterradora expresión del molesto chico tsundere; rayos, debería tener más cuidado con ese chico. De inmediato, en una posición desesperada, huyó corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación. No sin antes sacarles una foto y avergonzarlos.

— ¡Lárguese de aquí, no regresé nunca! Estúpida profesora Keimi…

Haruka debía admitir que hasta ella la situación la había puesto incomoda, de manera grave, pero ya no importaba eso ahora. Tenían que irse a casa de una vez o si nos sus padres se preocuparían. Pero había deseado una oportunidad así desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo que tanto deseaba estaba a un paso así que… ¿Por qué no?

—Oye, Takano…—Dijo suspirando, jalando la manga del muchacho. Un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas, lo que la hizo parecer más hermosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dijo el chico, aun algo enojado por la anterior aparición repentina de la nada agradable profesora.

—Cierra los ojos. —Murmuró la más alta (si Haruka era un milímetro más alta que Takano, lo que lo enfada a veces), sintiendo que toda la fuerza de voz y el aire se le escapaba en un tirón.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Es que yo… Quiero regalarte algo por tu amabilidad…—Dijo rascándose la mejilla (De forma _malditamente adorable_, como pensó el ojeroso.)

—B-Bueno, supongo que lo haré, con tal de recibir el regalo. Pero no hagas nada tonto. —Takano cerró los ojos fuertemente, seguía sin saber que trataría de hacer la chica. Su forma de actuar a veces le parecía bastante rara pero, lo hacía sentir especial. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella.

—No te preocupes, solo serán tres segundos.-Dijo con su sonrisa floral.

La lluvia ya se había detenido.

—_Uno_…Empezó a decir mentalmente. Podía sentir que la chica se acercaba lentamente, con una risita casi contenida.

—_Dos…_La chica de lunar le agarró la mano suavemente. SI hubiera sido otro momento, la habría apartado gritándole _¿¡Pero qué carajos estás haciendo Haruka!? _Muy pero muy enrojecido de la vergüenza_._ Sin embargo, el tacto con la piel de la joven parecía haberlo hechizado.

— _¡Tres!_ En ese mismo instante tuvo las ganas de salir corriendo de la emoción. El aliento de Haruka se combinaba con su agitada respiración, haciéndolo enloquecer. _— ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va besar! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?_

— ¡Chuuú! —Sonó y Enomoto tuvo las ganas de que se lo tragará la tierra. Ese había sido un beso (su primer beso siendo exactos), y… Fue en su frente.

—Jejeje, te ves muy lindo todo rojo de esa manera Ta-ka-no~—Dijo la muchacha, al tiempo que escapaba de la situación tan problemática. El ojeroso—quién estaba en shock por la impresión—, reaccionó al fin completamente. No de la mejor manera.

— ¡Haruka, vuelve acá mocosa insolente!

Definitivamente el primer amor del pelinegro era una completa idiota. Dejarlo rojo y con ganas de saborear sus labios era una cruel mortificación. No se lo perdonaría. No hasta de que le dé un beso decente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esto iba a ser publicado en el cumpleaños de Haruka ;A; Pero no lo llegué a terminar a tiempo y tuve que publicarlo después. Serán en total nueve capítulos en donde se describirán la vida diaria de estudiantes de Haruka y Takane. El titulo da entender otra cosa lo sé xD Nos vemos, si actualizo otra cosa :3 No sé si habrá quedado bien, o sea que no me haya resultado empalagoso. Críticas constructivas y reviews me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueve meses juntos**

**Capítulo Dos: Complicado Día Blanco**

* * *

><p><em>Ni Kagerou ProjectMekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

**Adv y Aclaraciones:** Posiblemente OOC. Aunque trato de caracterizarlos lo mejor posible.

* * *

><p>En Mayo, la mañana de ese día estaba despejada, y no parecía que había nada fuera de lo común. Salvo un chico nervioso, que caminaba a pasos largos con tal de no llegar tarde al instituto. No había dormido muy bien, como siempre, pero en su semblante había un ligero tono carmesí y llevaba entre las manos una bolsita llena de galletas tiernamente decoradas y algunos chocolates. Era el regalo que tenía que devolver a su amiga para el día blanco. Obviamente no hablaba de Shiina, quien era gruñona y bastante molesta. Sino de su repentino flechazo juvenil, Haruka. Ella era amable, linda y bueno….<p>

A Takano le daba mucha vergüenza pensar en Haruka de esa forma. Hace solo dos meses (en Febrero) se le había declarado y él no sabía que contestar. Aunque la verdad era que _sí sabía_ que contestar, pero las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta.

Como un chico valiente, ese mismo día había ensayado cincuenta y cuatro veces su respuesta positiva. Y la confirmación para ser novios otras cincuenta y cuatro veces más. Ella era su primor amor y alguien que lo comprendía plenamente sin disgustarse por su forma de ser.

No quería que nadie (sobre todo su profesora) lo viera recitando palabras de amor a la morena. La vejete de Keimi se estaría riendo y él se quedaría como un completo idiota. Pero alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza al reflexionar sobre lo impuntual que era la mayor. En cambio Haruka llegaba media hora antes que todos en el salón de clases, dándole tiempo suficiente para darle una respuesta decente, sin que los interrumpan.

Con el plan en mente, entró por la puerta trasera del edificio. Se suponía que su existencia era un secreto, sin embargo la torpe maestra la había dejado abierta la vez que llegó con tres horas de retraso a clases.

—Bien Takano, es tu única oportunidad. ¡No la arruines! —Se dijo el muchacho a sí mismo, en _voz alta_. Dándose cuenta de su tremendo error, se tapó la boca de inmediato y revisó el lugar. Suspiró aliviado, el aula estaba vacía y… ¿¡Vacía!?

— No puede ser, esto no lo había planeado. —Estaba decepcionado, el sitio de la chica se encontraba desierto y sin rastros de ella. Tal vez solo había sido una broma, tal vez se había dado cuenta que Takano no era de lo mejor y se había interesado en otro chico…Tal vez.

— ¿Uh? ¿¡Takano!? Ah, que felicidad eres el único. —El chico volteó y vio a la maestra de cabellos castaños y sus distintivos lentes.

—Profesora Keimi…. ¿Qué hace tan temprano? —Preguntó el chico, mostrando en su rostro una mezcla de duda y desconfianza.

—Vengo a anunciarte que hoy no habrá clases, tengo una importante reunión y hay asuntos de los que me debo encargar inmediatamente. —Anunció con genuina voz de preocupación. —Aprovecho para informarte además que hoy Haruka no pudo venir porque estaba enferma

El chico casi cayó de bruces con paquete y todo al oír el comentario de la educadora. ¿¡Cómo era eso de que Haruka estaba enferma!? No sería que…. ¿¡Habría tenido otro desmayo!? La sola idea horrorizó al muchacho ojeroso.

— ¿¡Qué tiene vieja!? ¡Exijo que me lo expliqué! —La mujer lo miró sorprendida y resignándose contestó.

—Calma, calma. Ha presentado resfriado tosco, desde hace unos días y despertó con fiebre la pobre. Pero no es nada grave, vaya muchacho, no te deberías alterar tanto. Los jóvenes deben respetar a sus mayores. —Recalcó con un tono enojadizo. Luego analizo detenidamente al muchacho y miró la bolsa. El muchacho se dio cuenta y trató de ocultarla pero la mayor ya había adivinado de qué se trataba. Se oyó una risita burlona incontenida y unas quejas inteligibles.

— ¡Cállese de una vez! ¿Acaso no tenía que irse a un lugar? Lárguese porque yo también me voy. —Sus orejas seguían rojas por la experiencia incomoda y dio una mirada de muerte a la magister que se retiró a la velocidad de un rayo. Pero antes de eso gritó.

— ¿¡No crees que si la visitas a su casa la harías muy feliz!? —Se oyó desde varios metros de distancia. Takano parpadeó ante esta nueva posibilidad. Podría ser… Quién sabe…

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la acera, a punto de tomar el bus, con dirección a la casa de la adolescente. Se sabía la dirección, el plano exacto de la casa y sabía dónde estaba ubicado el cuarto de la chica. En la esquina a la derecha, al fondo.

Aunque nunca había tenido el valor de acompañarla a casa.

Tenía toda esa información por conocidos. No era porque fuera algún tipo de acosador, no nada de eso.

¿O tal vez sí? No, no era así. Él era alguien completamente normal con respecto a la sociedad. ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Se revolvió la cabeza de las incesantes preguntas y notó que ya habían llegado al paradero. Camino paso a paso, sintiendo el peso de la bolsita como si fuera plomo. Ese había sido el peor Día Blanco de la vida. Si hubiera tenido otros compañeros aparte de la joven alta, se reirían de él. Era lo más seguro. Era en ese tipo de ocasiones que agradecía el haber sido considerado alumno _"especial"_ y tener que compartir toda la habitación contra dos personas más.

Hubiera seguido sumido en estos pensamientos cuando sudor frío y recordó un detalle importante, que paso por alto como un completo ignorante.

Ninguno de los padres de su amiga lo conocía, y viceversa. No se habían visto nunca los rostros y esperaba no tener que lidiar con papas sobreprotectores y alterados, que lo echarían de la casa antes de que cante un gallo. Además, ¿cuál era su excusa para llegar de improviso? No podía decir algo tan tonto como simplemente quería hacerle feliz y responder a su confesión.

— "_Debí haberlo pensado mejor"_ _—_Se recriminó el chico mentalmente. Mas ya estaba delante de la puerta que decidiría su destino, no podía echarse atrás. Tocó la puerta suavemente, como quien no quería la cosa. Pero aun así oyó una voz femenina grave.

—Ya va, espere. —Al muchacho se le pararon los pelos de punta.

— ¿Eh? —La mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojimiel le dio un vistazo sorprendido. — ¿Qué es lo que hace un chico guapo frente a mi casa? —Comentó una sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno…Este…Yo…—El comentario de la señora lo había puesto nervioso. Sobre todo porque si solo tuviera un lunar en la cara y los ojos negros, sería una copia exacta de Haruka. Su madre tenía pocas arrugas. —Vengo a visitar a…mi compañera, sí.

— ¿A mi hijita? Ah, ya entiendo. —Habló con aire de suficiencia. — ¿Tu eres Takano? Mi hijita me hablado mucho de ti. Creo que es una chica con suerte. —Opinó dándole un guiño. El chico sabía a lo que se refería, por lo cual se puso más inquieto.

—Entonces pasa, pasa. Toma asiento. —Hizo lo que mando la mayor y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de la sala. —Voy a preparar un poco de té.

—N-no es necesario señora. Yo solo quiero…ver si Haruka va estar bien. —Dijo evadiendo la mirada.

—Bueno, si es así… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— ¿Cómo?

—Es que…—La mujer movió sus manos. —Necesito comprar medicinas para evitar la infección de la enfermedad. ¿Podrías cuidar a Haruka hasta entonces? Está en su habitación y tal vez requiera de un vaso de agua durante mi ausencia, cosas así. ¿Puedes?

Takano se pasmó ante la sugerencia. No quería ser egoísta pero. Pero. Estar a solas con Haruka, en su habitación. No quería encontrarse allí. Era un hombre, algo podría pasar. Se dio una cachetada mental_._ _—"No, idiota. Tú no eres un pervertido. O al menos eso creo."_

—Supongo, que podría hacerlo. Sí, lo intentaré.

—Ah, también necesito que alguien le dé de comer su sopa de pollo. Ya está servido en la cocina, no obstante se le podría caer la cuchara en su ensoñación. —Le dio una mirada de cachorrito, a la que no se le podía decir que no.

— ¿¡CÓMO!? — ¿Darle de comer? ¡No! ¡Eso era demasiado vergonzoso! Aunque no se lo podía decir a la señora que suplicaba con la mirada, Haruka necesitaba esas medicinas con urgencia para que se repusiera al día siguiente y pudiera ir mañana a clases.

—Está bien, lo haré. —Aceptó rendido.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Ven, te mostraré la cocina y te ayudaré a llevarlo a su cuarto. Yo debo irme ahora.

La mujer mayor lo guío y sirvió un gran plato de sopa de pollo. Olía bastante bien y no dudaba de que sabía incluso mejor. Luego lo dejo a puertas de la habitación y salió apresurada, despidiéndose animadamente. El ojeroso suspiró, la visita no iba a ser aburrida pero tampoco muy entretenida con Haruka en cama y sin nadie con quién poder hablar. Se sentó en una de las sillas ubicadas cerca del dormitorio. Desde ahí, visualizo a la chica que dormía plácidamente. Era realmente hermosa, el rostro colorado por la enfermedad hacía ver su cabeza como un pequeño tomate. Sus cabellos estaban desarreglados, aunque se le estaban formando rulos en las puntas.

Quería acariciar su rostro. Tenían rasgos tan finos, sus ojos cerrados daban la imagen de que encerraban perlas en su interior. Sus mejillas parecían tener la suavidad de la piel tierna de los melocotones en primavera, sus labios…

Okay, ya había pensado demasiado. Se quedaría en silencio.

—…T-Takano…—Susurró una voz femenina entre bostezos. El del uniforme de preparatoria se quedó helado. Sentía la garganta seca de repente y el calor se coló en su faz. ¿Acaso, Haruka había…?

—Takano…—Sí, era esa una afirmación. ¿Haruka estaba pensando en él?

—Hmm…Hambre…Pollo…—Bueno, ya no. Ahora estaba hambrienta. La chica hizo gesto de levantarse y pausadamente abrió los ojos. Parecía seguir adormilada. — ¿T-Takano? —Preguntó bostezando.

—Eh, sí. Vine…a visitarte. La maestra dijo que estabas enferma y no quería dejarte sola en momentos difíciles. E igual no tuvimos clases hoy. —Explicó, incómodo.

—Jejeje, que lindo de tu parte. —Agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa muy adorable que hizo que el corazón del chico empezará a palpitar más rápidamente. Desvió la mirada, casi de inmediato.

—Ah, y ¿eso que es? —Señalo la chica con la mirada.

—Pues obvio que sopa de pollo, tu madre la preparó como estabas tan hambrienta. —Recalcó irónico.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Dijo la peli azabache con un mohín. —Me refiero a la bolsita azul con moño. —Indicó.

—Ah, pues…—No sabía cómo responder a eso, no se había preparado para contestar esa posible pregunta. Se lamentó al instante de su descuido. Mientras tartamudeaba la chica vio el calendario, que estaba en la pared y se dio con la sorpresa de la fecha.

—Ya veo, gracias Takano. —Comentó entre risas. —Gracias por tu amabili cofcof dad cofcof—La chica comenzó a toser de manera levemente violenta, dejando turbado al chico que al momento empezó a atenderla.

—Tonta. —Dijo un poco cabizbajo. —Realmente tonta, no te deberías esforzar por hablar estando contagiada. Debes descansar más.

— ¿¡Eh!? Pero yo quería comer mi sopa. —Manifestó algo triste. Takano admitió que el hecho de no haber tomado desayuno hasta las diez a.m. (puesto que recién se levantaba), y considerando la personalidad glotona de Haruka ya era hora para que comiera algo.

—Ya, ya. Espera que busco una cuchara.

Cuando el chico se fue a la cocina en busca del cubierto, se acordó de lo que le había dicho la madre de la chica. ¡Joder, lo olvidó como un perfecto imbécil! ¡Tenía que darle de comer, mierda! Y había asumido la responsabilidad de alimentarla, porque si no se podría lastimar. No podía escapar.

Su vida había terminado.

Tomó el cubierto y con paso tardío se acercó a la habitación. La de ojos negros lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Takano? ¿Qué sucede? —Acercó su mano a la frente del muchacho, empeorando la situación. —Estas ardiendo. ¿No me digas que también te resfriaste por esperar en la lluvia?

Así que al final ella si se había enfermado a causa lo del mes pasado. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque tenía que ser capaz de reaccionar y explicarle a la chica lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—No, no es eso. Aunque hay algo que debo decirte Haruka. —El nerviosismo se notó en su manera de hablar. La chica asintió y le pidió que continuara. —Pues… Tendré que darte de comer. ¡Con la cuchara, por supuesto! Pero…. Tal vez te resulte raro y eso…—En la última frase su voz se hizo más aguda. La chica lo miró divertida, comprendiendo.

—Supongo que fueron órdenes de mi mamá. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Aunque volver a los días de mi infancia con el avioncito, será interesante.

El estudiante se alteró. ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera de acuerdo con semejante tontería?! No obstante, dada su condición no era tan raro.

Sumergió la cuchara y sacando una gran parte de la sopa, se aproximó a los labios de la más alta, quién seguía sonriendo.

—Ahum~—Allí iba el primer bocado, con ella soltando una pequeña carcajada y el sintiéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

Después de terminada la labor, se oyó un golpe en la puerta y el chico dejo durmiendo a la del lunar. Este luego, abrió la puerta a la ama de casa, quien lo felicito y le dio su aprobación como _yerno._ Él se retiró inmediatamente, echando humo por la cabeza.

Antes, había dejado la bolsa sobre el escritorio de su amada no-tan-secreta. Pero se aseguraría de contestarle al día siguiente.

No había sido un tan mal Día Blanco. No tanto, al menos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ojalá les haya gustado, me faltan actualizar muchos fics -A-, no esta tan corto, supongo. No me ha quedado energías para contestar reviews, lo siento pero les agradezco a todos lo que comentaron de corazón. Creo que el próximo será medio AU, a lo que me refiero es que seguirán en la preparatoria, pero cambiaré algunos detalles. Chaíto.


End file.
